


Amulet erotica

by Spannerinthebrain



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jim has long hair, Jim is canon age, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Change, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, horn play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannerinthebrain/pseuds/Spannerinthebrain
Summary: A collection of Bular x Jim one-shots of different kinks for each chapter. I will most likely do a could of Gunmar x Jim and Draal x Jim in here as well.
Relationships: Bular/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Gunmar/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 68





	1. A word from the writer.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a few words, the first chapter will be up by the end of the week.

If you have any kinks you would like to see feel free to add/request for some in the comments and I'll add them to the tags. This first page is just a guide of sort of what each chapter is.

**Ships will be Bular x Jim. Draal x Jim. Gunmar x Jim.**

**Nothing more, nothing less.**

Though I'm not such how many chapters this is will be, I guess until I can't think any kinks.

I'm open to do most kinks except for these:  
 **Vore  
Gore  
Scat (the really gross stuff)  
  
**

First chapter: This explaining one.

Second chapter: Daddy's here (Daddy Kink)

Third chapter: Training has only started (Pet play part 1) requested by sleepysin

Fourth chapter: Peek a boo (Voyeurism)

Firth chapter: A little note.

Sixth chapter: Afterhours (clothed sex)

Seventh chapter: Lock you doors at night (rape/non-con)

Eighth chapter: Fill him up (Breeding kink) requested by MajesticTrash

Nine chapter: Reverse (Power bottom)

Ten chapter: Fearless (Illicit sex) requested by Adam29


	2. Daddy is here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does have daddy issues but a daddy kink? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was of my own thought as I have quite a bit of Daddy and monster kink, so why not put them together with two characters that both have daddy issues in their own right. Perfect.
> 
> If you have any requests just pop it down in the comments.

"Uuurrraagghh!! This is hopeless Tobes" Jim groaned in frustration as he fell backward onto his best friend's bed with his arms flopped above his head, utterly exhausted and completely defeated.

Senior Ule had given Jim double Spanish homework in place of two months of weekend detention. The German Spanish teacher was harsh but fair when it came to punishments about tardiness or truancy, this was because of all of Jim's absences from needing catching up on his sleep as well as training and also being the protector of troll and mankind.

Maybe if Senior Ule knew about Jim's other life he might be a bit more forgiving but for obvious reasons he couldn't tell his teacher the truth so when he was asked on why he was missing so many missed school days so Jim had to give a good enough lie and thankfully it was as Ule didn't ask any further questions about it and simple for Jim to choose which punishment it was a dead ringer of which one he would pick. But now Jim was coming to realize that this homework was no normal Spanish but this was a general war on Jim's now aching brain and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, it would seem that Mr. Ule has given you the Spanish Inquisition level of homework" Toby comment while mid munching on a pizza whilst playing one of the more violent games since Aaarrrgghh and Blinky were in trollmarket along with Draal and Chombski was peacefully sleeping in his house quite heavily so much so that Toby's playing and a bomb can't wake him so he decided to catch up on some shoot em ups.

But Toby was still fully sympathetic towards Jim's plight with his tone of voice.

"I think I would have preferred the inquisition, at least that has an eventual end" Sighed Jim with what little mental energy he had left before rolling onto his front, burying his face into the blankets making his voice becoming muffled into what he spoke next.

"What time is it anyway?"

"About 8 pm"

"What?! Already?!" Jim shot up, reaching for his phone to check the time himself, sounding slightly worried as well as surprise

"But how? It was only 4.15 when we started not too long ago" Jim exclaimed as he began to quickly gather his things.

"Study time passes differently to regular time Jimbo" Toby explained, only now finishing his pizza as well as pausing his game as he heard panic moving and the rustling sound of paper.

"Whoa whoa whoa dude, calm down. What's the rush?" He questioned, getting up only to sit on the end of his bed "You know that your mom is doing another all-nighter, you know where Blinky snd others are plus Blinky said he would help you when he got back" The chubby lad explained trying to calm Jim down and maybe keep a little while longer, Toby was hoping they could play some games together.

Tobes was about to add another point until something in his head click with sudden realization and a sly grin slowly upon Toby's braced glade mouth.

With this in hand, Toby had to now tease Jim before he left "Are you afraid that...Daddy will be mad?" Toby then just sat there with a tooth smile, waiting for the reaction he was hoping for.

A record player seems to screech throughout the room as Jim froze mid packing. Mr. War Hammer's smile grew even bigger knowing that Jim was probably a red as big beetroot right now but couldn't due to Jim facing away.

"Something wrong Jimbo?"

Sucking a shaky breath Jim carefully and slowly placed the last book in his satchel before reaching for his phone, trying to ignore what his friend had just said.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong Tobes," Jim said through gritted teeth, ever so slightly squeezing his phone.

"Are you sure? You seem very worried about going home late for daddy dearest"

"Shut up Toby!!" Jim whipped his head around, his hip long black hair nearly sliced Toby face open from said action, his face was flushed pure red with his phone now clutched tightly to his chest.

"All I said was Da-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Jim cut Toby off with a shout, sure Toby knew about him and Bular were now pretty much living together and giving him an extra more gruesome form of training along with knowing how to survive in the wilderness and lastly spells and dark magic despite Blinky's protests.

But unlike the others Toby knew exactly what those two were up to behind close doors, they were, in fact, going at each other like two dogs in heat or at least that's what Tobes came to think due to him walking in on them just when they were about to go at it and well that's how Toby came to this knowledge.

Jim does like trolls.

Jim sighed as he rolled his eyes "Look Bular just wanted me to come home a certain time" He paused "He wanted to show me some new techniques"

"Of fucking?"

"FIGHTING TOBES, FIGHTING!" Jim practically screamed becoming redder and redder than ever and seeing that stupid grin made Jim want to punch Toby's stupid face inwards with each passing second but thankfully Jim choose the peaceful path.

"Fighting styles Tobes" Jim calmly exhaled.

Toby then tilted his head "Though I'd never thought you'd have a daddy kink"

"I-" *RING RING* Jim's phone suddenly began to ring loudly cutting off whatever Jim was planning on a response.

Looking at his phone Jim soon gave a heavy and worrying sigh.

"Who's that?" Toby asked, his mouth now stuffed again.

"It's Bular," Said Jim tapping the accept call icon "Yes Bular?"

"How does he know how to use a phone?" Toby was, to say the least bit surprised, Blinky could barely work a toaster and yet the Prince of the Gumgums was able to work with modern tech.

"Well, he was around on the service when they were first invented" Jim quickly explained not looking at the other boy but instead fully listening and nodding at what the troll on the other side was saying.

"Huh...that actually makes sense" Nodded Toby in agreement but Jim did not appear to hear what his pudgy friend so Toby waited to have fun again.

"Right...right. Yes, I understand Bular" And with that, Jim ended the call before putting his phone into his jacket's pocket.

"Okay Tobes, I have to go now" The long-haired boy announced as he placed his bag over his shoulder then his shoes.

Alright, Jimbo, I understand you don't want to keep daddy waiting any longer. We can't have him getting mad now can we?" Toby was on thin fucking ice right now and was enjoying every second of it.

"Shut up Toby!!" Jim near broke a window at his volume as he stormed out of his soon-to-be new punching bag's room, slamming the door as he exits.

"See you tomorrow!" Toby called after him now laughing till his sides hurt.

* * *

Jim was still beat red and fuming when got home and remained that way even when he was standing right outside his front door, he was red from both from anger and embarrassment so much in fact that he had paused and do some form of breathing exercises just to calm himself down.

"Who the fuck does he think he is talking like that?" He muttered through gritted teeth as he paced back and forth on his porch still trying to calm himself down.

"Why would he say that anyways?" Calling Bular...Daddy was just plain crazy...right? He was training him as another teacher with more brutal methods of taking down one's opponent and sure the magic he was learning would make Vendral shatter without daylight.

True the human and troll had done quite a bit of... "extra special training" whenever they were alone and during that training Bular was always 100% dominant and always in control but for some strange reason, Bular was never mean or horrid yes he could be rough but Jim had the marks to prove it whether he asked him to be rough or not. There was many a time Jim woke up sore and bruised, the thought made Jim stop in his tracks as he started to feel fuzzy.

"No...not now Jim" He quickly smacked himself in the face to fight the familiar feeling that was starting in his pants as well as to get his mind out of the gutter. But sadly it didn't last long.

Cupping the slowly growing bulge, Jim couldn't help but moan every so slightly.

"C-calling Bular Da-"

"TROLLHUNTER! Are you coming in or what?" A booming voice bellowed from within the walls of Jim's house, causing the boy to near fall flat on his rear thankfully he was able to grab a banister. Jim could have sworn that the housing shock from sear vibrations from that voice.

Gathing himself from the near fall Jim dusted his jacket before he straightens up "Yes, coming Bular" Correcting his posture and waiting a few for his blush to fad, Jim enter his home.

Stepping into the hallway Jim could see Bular's bulk of a shadow rustling around in the kitchen occupied on finding himself dinner, so in short busy. Which was good for Jim.

"Maybe if I just sneak upstairs," The boy thought as he looked at the stairs then to Bular then the stairs again, his plan if you could it one was to sneak to his room and wait until daylight to avoid whatever discipline Bular would cook up for him for being home late for his lesson. Jim dread to think about what would happen, he really didn't want one of Bular's punishments, not tonight. Jim knew it most likely won't work but it was the only card he could play.

Keeping an eye on the black that was Bular's shadow Jim slowly made his way to his salvation and he would of at least made halfway if the floorboards at the base didn't give a loud creak.

"Shit" Jim cursed as his foot remained where to stood as if glued to the offending board, he stayed waiting for the inevitable.

5 seconds passed.

10 seconds passed.

15 seconds passed.

20 seconds passed, nothing, just nothing. No being tossed halfway across the hall, no loud booming voice or roaring till cracks appeared.

"Phew, that close" He whispered.

But the relief was short-lived when a short puff of warm airbrushed on the back of his head and through his hair.

"Are you sure about that boy?" A gruff voice spoke making Jim freeze before slowly turning around with the most worrying set of eyes. 

What returned his field of vision wasn't a pair of eyes that could freeze death in its place but a pair of strong arms folded across an equally strong and board chest.

 _"Crapballs"_ Was all that came into Jim's train of thought when his gaze landed upon the huge body and terrifying look of the troll before him, Jim was about to explain his reasoning for his tardiness but Bular spoke and got there before him.

"You're late, James" Bular spoke in his typical near pissed sounding voice coated with venom, his gaze never tearing from Jim's awkward glancing eyes as he searched for an excuse. He had requested the boy arrive back to his dueling place at 19.00 hours for someone to one to one special gumgum training so that Jim could face more deadlier and fearsome enemies that would not be able to be reasoned with.

But he was late and now Bular wanted to know why, what was so important that the trollhunter was an hour late.

"Well? What's your excuse?" 

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Jim really was starting to feel like a child getting scolded by their daddy, that made Jim blush but thankfully the troll didn't notice "I ummm I was at Toby's"

"Since school?" Bular questioned, his arms still folded. God his presence alone was just invasive, reminding Jim that this is still Bular the Black, prince of the Gumgums. Meaning he has brought the death of many human and trolls alike and knowing that Bular won't kill Jim now, the thought of being servilely punished was enough to make Jim run to the hills and Jim was already on the edge what with school and getting dished out homework for saving their butt, normal training from Draal and Blinky, keeping this whole thing still a secret from his mum and now this.

Jim was starting to tremble, it was getting too much. He was only sixteen a still growing person, after all. Some parts of him had grown and others aren't, like he still had some childlike fears about life and school, it was getting too stressful.

He wanted to scream

Cuss.

Hit.

And just cry.

Cry like the little boy that both him and Bular knew.

"Well," The troll huffed impatiently "I'm waiting" Now that made Jim snap, all of the stress, worry, anger, and frustration that he had been keeping quiet finally boid over and with clenched fists Jim let everything out at Bular, holding nothing back.

"I WAS FUCKING LATE, CAUSE OF FUCKING HOMEWORK BULAR! There you happy?!" He yelled, leaving no pause for interruption as everything spilled out of his mouth "I had to do extra freaking homework from Senor king of detention because I was too busy saving this fucking town for god knows how many times!! Can this place stay quiet for one day please?!" 

Tears were on the very edge of cascading down Jim's face, his heart was racing but he wasn't finished "Then there's Blinky breathing down my neck on being on top of my Troll studies, Clarie being needy and bossy as usual and now there's YOU!!"

"Can you get off my fucking back about me being late for the only time!! It was once!!! I'M FUCKING TIRED BULAR!!!" Jim panted, finally finished looking down at the stairs. He was shaking and his breath was ragged, Jim was never one to shout so even that short outburst was enough to make his throat hurt. The only sound was the soft pitpat of tears falling on the wooden floor.

Jim sighed before uttering a quiet three words, his head still facing downwards "I'm tired Bular" Jim never liked arguments, what with his mum and dad always doing it before he got up and left so he liked to take the least confrontational road as possible but this he couldn't hold back.

All this while Bular just stood there in stunned silence a bit taken back at the sudden outburst from the normally very quiet lad, he had never been on the receiving end of a verbal onslaught, it was almost entertaining and he could see why humans love watching drama.

He stood there not really knowing how to react and by the time he came too Jim was already halfway up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" He demanded as he caught hold of Jim's skinny arm.

"To bed" Growled Jim followed with an exasperated sigh as he tried to pull his arm free "Let go, you're not the boss of me Bular!!"

"No, I'm not" Bular responded calmly "But if you're going to act like a child then I am going to be your daddy" He smirked, loving how the boy froze with a look of terror and as if Bular could read his mind the troll explained who he knew.

"You didn't exactly hang up the phone" He explained with a shit-eating grin "Honestly I had a feeling you were that type of person, also you talking in your sleep helped to give it away" Jim felt his would leave his body wishing only for a sudden heart attack or for the earth to open and swallow him whole.

_"Someone...kill me now along with Toby for starting this"_

"Well, if you're going to respond then I will assume that you're consenting to what's going happen" With little effort, the troll tossed Jim over his shoulder as he made his way the living room not bothered or affected by the boy's fists pounding on his back and the demands to be set free went ignored.

Approaching the sofa Bular that creaked and groaned at the troll's mass as he sat upon it before flipping the still annoyed and sniffling boy over into his lap, wrapping both arms around his tiny frame nearly encompassing the whole lad.

Sighing at Jim's protests and at his failed attempts to get free "Let me go, Bular!" Jim growled, tears were still flowing now burning his eyes from the amount of liquid that was being made but Bular had enough of this.

"Hush now boy" His voice of stern but warm and Jim soon stopped his struggling but he was still whimpering like a baby. 

"Shh now" He purred leaning down to lick the shell of Jim's ear making him shiver "Let daddy take care of you" One hand keeping a firm hold and the other reaching cup Jim's bulge that he had since the stairs and started to rub back and forth making Jim hiss from both from the soft wave of pleasure and fighting of his trousers.

Jim could feel his cheeks and body burn like they were on fire at Bular's voice and hand movements, damn the troll's skilled hands "S-shut up ahahh" Jim gasped as he tried his hardness to keep his hip still "You don't even know what that word means" 

Bular just chuckled "Are you forgetting how old daddy is?" he snapped his fingers to make the boy's trousers and underwear vanish from his body to only reappear neatly folded on the coffee table nearby "That I have been around for centuries and have heard and seen many human and troll kinks, so I most certainly know what daddy means" He explained as he took Jim's length into his hand and began to slowly stroke bringing abound more wonderful gasps, whimpers and moans from his human.

"So be a good boy" He warned/encouraged whilst nibbling at Jim's neck to slowly travel to his ear "Daddy knows what he's doing" He growled into Jim's hair breathing in his sweet pure scent that was mixed with his own from their many close encounters. It was delicious.

Jim on the hand was completely drawing a blank as pleasure slowly took over his mind and body, his nerves and annoyance were being melted away with each tender stroke. This was weird having Bular being so gentle, Jim was normally left with bite marks and bruises from pretty much any activity they do together but here it almost was alien.

He could feel himself ease into the Gumgum's grasp as well as into the firm hold Bular kept him, Jim try to look up him with clouded eyes and soft needy moans trying to ask for more. He wanted more of this treatment, he wanted to be taken cared and protected, he wanted his daddy.

Fine, he was willing to admit it now, Jim had a daddy kink. He always has ever since he hit puberty, maybe it was because his dad left and he developed issues from it but who cares. All Jim cared for was being spoilt by the troll who also seemed to have a daddy kink that stretched for a mile. Maybe it was because Bular had issues too.

Whining and jerking his hips to get more, Jim was near panting when Bular finally gave him some verbal attention.

"Does my little boy want something?" He questioned licking some sweat away from Jim's forehead, his pre-coated hand never slowing it's already teasing pace but didn't speed up either, loving the groaning and wordless pleading that Jim's was doing he knew what Jim wanted but he was going to have to be a good boy and tell daddy what it was.

"Tell daddy what want" He growled, his voice alone was enough to bring Jim to his peak.

Swallowing some spit and nerves, Jim answered as best as he could, not caring anymore "P-please aahhha please I can have m-more daddy, please" He pleaded holding tightly to the arm that held him in place "I want more daddy"

 _"Finally"_ Bular sighed in relief "There's a good boy" Moving the arm that held his human and moved his hand to press two fingers to Jim's lips.

"Suck" He commanded.

"Yes, daddy" Wrapping his small mouth around one claw sucking and lavishing the same attention onto it as he would Bular's cock, kissing the tip before sliding his tongue slowly up and down one finger before doing the same to other than taking both back in his mouth, moaning around them when Bular sped his hand up.

Humming Bular pulled his fingers away, this whole time ignoring his own arousal but it was getting increasingly harder with each second especially when his kilt would rub against his throbbing meat every time either he or Jim would move but his pleasure will wait. Right now his baby boy needs the attention.

"Spread your legs" Jim did just that without any resistant, god everything felt so much more intense Bular couldn't remember the last time Jim was so pent up, it was quite adorable.

"Good boy" He cooed as he pressed one lubed finger against Jim's puckered hole "Now just relax" Bular purred, kissing or what could be perceived as kissing as he slowly pushed his finger inside. The troll whisper and cooed once more to help Jim from wincing in slight pain, it had been a while since they did anything sexual so it may take a little time.

Jim's toes curled and flex at the feeling of being both wanked off and penetrated the due pleasure felt ecstatic, the slight pain he felt quickly faded as butt soon got used to being slowly fingered, just gently in and out with a slight curl of a claw that felt wonderful against his walls. All of this felt like he was already in heaven.

"D-d-daddy~"

"You want more?" Bular smirked as he curled claw deeper on the special cluster of nerves, enjoying the boy squealing at the slight touch.

"Yes! Yes more. please" Jim begged, thrusting his hips in no proper direction.

"Please what?"

"Please daddy!" 

"That's better" Bular said as he pushed in the second wet finger that wanted to finger fuck the hell out of his baby.

Jim nearly screamed as he clung his arms around Bular's neck at the newly stretched feeling, one finger was big enough to class as a good size human dick but two was indescribable almost as perfect as being fucked silly by Bular fat cock.

After a few seconds, Bular began to move both fingers in sync whilst continuing to pump Jim's ready to burst dick, it wouldn't be long now for Jim's to reach his peak. He brushed against that spot again and this time Jim squealed, nearly coming off Bular's lap with a jump.

"There! Ahh, there daddy. Please ahah-again" 

Bular sped both of movements up tenfold, the sounds that filled the living room was almost pornographic with Jim's moans and cries of bliss alongside with sound of wet flesh being slapped repeatedly. Jim gasped as he gripped at Bular's mane as he felt a tightening in his groin, so close and Bular could tell.

"Do you want to cum for daddy?" He knew that question was redundant but having the boy wrapped around his finger to have him beg for his sweet release. He had all power over this human, that's the way it's meant to be. He will give Jim his much-needed break but he will make him work for it.

"Yes, please let me cum daddy! I'll do anything!!" He cried wriggling around so much that Bular gave warning growl to keep still and it worked a little. Bular wished he could hear that wonderful forever but all good things must come to an end at some point.

"Then do so and when you do, I want you to scream loudly for daddy. Let everyone know who truly takes care of you" He growled, squeezing the base of Jim's cock and nipping at the nape of Jim's neck to hold him in place as he finger and hand fucked Jim to no end.

Jim could no longer make words, he was gasping, gagging and sobbing all over again when the knot inside him kept getting tighter and tighter until it could hold on no longer.

With a cry and toss of his head, Jim sang his climax to the high heavens as his jerked on their own accord, for now, Jim had no control over his body all he could do was hold on tightly to his daddy as he rode out his orgasm and Bular made sure that it would last for as long as he deemed.

"That's it, boy keep cumming for daddy" He hissed through gritted teeth as neither hand slowed their twisting and thrusting, though his two fingers buried his Jim's arse was becoming near impossible to move from Jim's muscles squeezing so tightly that he could only wriggle them whilst the other milked Jim's cock for all it's worth, coating his fist and Jim's jacket in thick white ropes.

After for what seemed like an eternity Jim finally slowly came his high completely trembling against Bular's chest, his skinny arms flopping to the side only twitching softly with a gasp when the GumGum removed his fingers from Jim's lightly bruised butt and with a snap of his claws, Bular's magic cleaned it but left his other one to be cleaned the old fashioned way.

Looking up Jim felt his cheeks flush a new shade of red as he watched the troll above him lick away the string of seed that coated his coat, savouring the taste it was quite a turn on if Jim wasn't drained.

"Delicious, as usual, my dear boy" Bular commented licking away the very last piece of cum from his now clean hand, taking his time before scooping the now shattered and phased out lad into his arms and leaning back into the sofa, they were in no danger of being caught right now so Bular let Jim rest upon him as he stroked his long silky hair.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, lifting the boy's chin to see a wobbly smile and once again tears falling down his face. Unable to speak from the screaming Jim nodded in place before what looked like crawling up to Bular's maw to give him his own kiss but failed due to tired he was so being a good daddy Bular pulled him close and Jim started to cover Bular's face in sweet little kisses.

Chuckling softly Bular spoke "I'll take that as a yes" Licking away the now happy tears from Jim's cheeks, they tasted slightly sweeter than Jim's tears of distress.

"Is this going to be a normal thing now?" Jim asked after clearing his throat.

"Me being your daddy? Yes" Bular answered bluntly, closing his eyes but not sleeping continuing to stroke Jim's hair.

"But why?"

"Because you need someone for not afraid to pussyfoot around you to take care of you" He explained reaching for a nearby blanket and wrapping it over them.

"The others are too nice when it comes to either discipline or holding you back" 

"Also we both have father issues so there's that to"

Jim hates to admit it but Bular was right, the others were too nice, not sturn enough and not brave enough to punish him then pick him back up...like a daddy would. Like Bular would.

"Can I call you that when we're alone?" _Please say yes._

"You may, as long as I can call you baby boy" He grinned as he peaked an eye open to see Jim's face redder.

Flustered Jim nodded before yawning as he started to feel his eyelids get heavy, boy he was beat but now happy and relaxed.

"Go to sleep James" Bular once again command but sounding much more fatherly, so calm but firm.

If Jim wasn't so tired he would had questioned or do a double-take at being called James but he was already halfway to sleepytime junction so there was no fighting it now.

"Night daddy" Was all Jim said before falling blissfully falling asleep, safe in his new daddy's arms still being carefully stroked but it wasn't long before Bular was also succumbing to the dream weaver's hands. His arousal was still here and strong as ever but that can wait.

It would be used as a different form of training. Bular was going to have fun being a daddy.

But that's for a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wanting a little laugh. Draal was in the basement and heard everything.
> 
> How does he react?


	3. Training has only started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bular wanted a pet for so long and now he finally has the chance to train one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kink was requested by sleepysin
> 
> But this kink will be divided into two or three parts as to not make the chapters too long so in the meantime please enjoy part one.

Jim could only stare at what was laid upon his bed with confusion plastered on face.

A sizeable dark brown leather bag that looked like it came straight from the medieval era was placed neatly in the middle of Jim's bed and placed near it was a note made from old parchment, it even had a near-black wax seal fused on the paper, with one look at the seal and Jim knew who it was from.

"Bular" Jim sighed as he place his school bag down near his desk "What did you get me now?" He questioned, picking up the letter and gently tore the seal off and unfolded the letter that was written in surprising neat handwriting, thankfully Bular didn't write in any form of mid to old-English otherwise Jim would have no hope in reading.

The troll had gotten into a sort of habit of getting Jim....gifts. Gifts were a very loose term to call the items that he had received as they weren't what you would normally give a human living in the 21st century.

Gifts such as Jim's own custom GumGum weapons that nearly made Blinky have a heart attack on the spot 

Looking at the ink and seeing that it was a worrying shade of red _"God I hope that's not blood"_ Jim took a sniff and thankfully it had an inky scent, not a copper-like smell. Sighing in relief Jim began to read the note, which was surprisingly very short. It was one sentence.

_Put it on._

That was it and nothing more, Bular didn't even sign his name off which was strange as he always did with whatever he was writing albeit a casual letter to a formal command.

Jim stared at those three words "Put it on? Put what on?" He asked out loud looking back to the bag, curiosity soon got the better of him and he could no longer resist the temptation to peek inside well he wouldn't be doing anything wrong if he did right? After all, it was for him.

Setting the letter aside on his desk Jim proceeds to unfasten the fancy metal clasps of the bag's main compartment and peered inside and Jim saw made him nearly pass out.

There was one item in the bag, just one simple item that sent a powerful message.

It was a collar. A beautiful custom made collar place very delicately upon a white cotton pillow at the bottom of the bag, Jim just stared at it as he felt his cheeks flush with both embarrassment and excitement at what he was seeing.

Stunned in silence for what seemed like hours Jim snapped back to the present as his mind was racing with questions.

Why a collar?

Why did Bular get him a collar, to begin with?

Did he mention anything to hint Bular to get him this?

How did he even get it made?

Questions like these and many more were going the young lad's brain a mile a minute, so much that Jim panicked and quickly shut the bag as if his mum had just walked in. No no no! He shouldn't have this! He would be such huge trouble if Blinky nearly kicked the bucket from just weapons he would most likely shatter if he saw this and found out that Bular gave it to him.

Jim was about to put the bag under his bed to return to the dark prince the next day but something stopped him, that feeling of curiosity crept over him once more of wanting to know more of what laid inside, he needed a closer and detailed look at this so-called gift.

Placing the bag back on his bag and sitting beside it Jim reopened and paused to take a couple of deep breathes before reaching inside and pulling the device of ownership out into the world.

Holding it gently in his hands Jim carefully examined the collar.

It was made of a high-quality flexible material that was coloured gold, on the inside, it was generously padded covered in a light blue cotton. It would seem that Bular would want him to wear this for a long time.

Around the outside it was engraved with troll-like runes, most likely ancient trollish they too were blue but a much darker shade, Jim could see fine gold chains decorating the bottom of the collar and lastly turning it to see a metal-like clasp that looked be magnetic but it was carved to look like two leaves facing away from each other.

God, it looked like Bular had spent a small fortune on this thing, Jim felt a twinge of pride swelling within knowing that his former enemy was either buying or making these quite expensive and luxurious looking items.

 _"Aren't we getting fancy? Though I would be careful Bular you wouldn't want me to become spoilt now"_ Jim thought as he smiled to himself, wondering what it would be like if he was spoilt, just being pampered every day like having a spa day. Sighing Jim decided to put it on as the letter said.

"Well, it would be a waste if I didn't at least try it on to fit," Jim said as he removed his jacket to drape it over the chair at his desk before moving his raven long hair aside so it wouldn't get caught as he unfastened the clasp as he placed it around his slender neck making sure it was nestled comfortable, the padding made it very soft to feel against his skin and he could see himself wearing it for hours maybe even the whole day and with clasp being magnetic they fastened themselves nice and secure.

"Looks like it fits" Jim commented feeling for any loose or tight gaps with his index finger, the chains didn't feel itchy or irritable, Bular have measured his neck whilst he was sleeping to get it to fit so well. 

Jim was about to go the bathroom to see what he looked like when suddenly he heard what sounded like a small click like a lock then soon afterward the rune-like engravings started to give off a soft glow and hum as Jim could have sworn the collar was giving a slight squeeze.

"What the?!" He exclaimed as everything seemed to have gotten hotter or rather his body was getting hotter as if he had been spiked with a high dose of a potent aphrodisiac very call within his body was on fire and sang to the high heavens when Jim's fingers would so much as lightly brushing his skin, heck even his clothes felt like a hundred hands groping.

"Nnnnneeehhhh" Was all he that passes through his mouth as keeled over onto the floor falling to his, cupping his still covered groin as his mind started to cloud and fog up his train of thought. His mind was fighting between what was going on and pure horniess. The collar! He had to get it off. 

"H-have to get t-thisss ahh blasted ting offfahahh~" He rasped reaching back to pull of the magnetic clasps but they were unyielding, holding tightly in place even giving a small shock to the offending hand that dares to remove it.

Jim yelped and pulled back his hands in surprise and slight pain _"Damn you Bular!You bastard!"_ Jim curse the troll in his head as his crotch absentmindedly hump his hand that had returned to cup his still hidden cock and balls hoping to quell some of this heat to no avail.

"F-f-fuck you...." He curse again.

"I intend to" A voice from the doorway spoke forth. A deep foreboding voice that Jim knew who it was without even looking up but he did anyway.

There was the prince, leaning confidently against the doorframe, licking his maw as he took the sight before him. His most favoured human a heated mess on the floor, the collar had really worked its magic. He had spent a near king's ransom on commissioning it so it would be 100% perfect and it was.

"W-what have hahhahh you sone to m-me?" Jim asked through haggard breathing and blurry tear-filled eyes. He was trembling and practically drooling as now the air was started to make his pleasure cells dance with joy.

"You followed my orders," Bular said calmly as he pulled a long golden chain out from his kilt's pockets, Jim's eyes widen at the sight of it.

Bular walked up to the boy before kneeling down in front of him trying his hardest not to pounce and take the boy over and over again right there on the spot.

The calmness of his demeanor was unfitting but the rare excitement in his eyes told the truth he was really looking forward to what he had planned for his very soon to be pet. Gently running a claw up Jim's arm taking in the full delight of the sweet whimpers that followed Bular explained some more.

"We have much training to do if you are to continue to follow my orders like the good boy I know you are" He finished as he attached the chain to the collar with a click.

"Do you understand?"

Jim's head finally put two and two together and he couldn't tell if he too was excited or really terrified the line was blurred at this point but he knew he couldn't get out of it and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

Giving a shaky sigh and unable to speak Jim nodded.

"That's a good boy but we have a long way to go my pet" Bular grinned, patting Jim on the head.

His training had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be of my own choosing before picking another requested kink.


	4. Peak a boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't touch, you have to watch instead.
> 
> Poor Draal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will a bit more focused on Draal and his peeking habits, though you'll still get to hear from our two mains.

It had been weeks now and it had been driving him crazy, just hearing the sounds nearly every night was torture.

Hearing moans of ecstasy and bliss throughout the house was absolute agony to him.

Draal was suffering greatly, every night every blasted night for the last week Draal was stuck in the basement forced to listen to the sounds of Jim's moans and squeals of pleasure and Bular growls and grunts of dominance.

He hated it.

He hated how every night he was forced to pleasure himself to the noises from above only allowed to imagine what was going. Of Jim getting either royally fuck till he couldn't stand or move for a whole day or having sweet love being made to him till he was a shaky teary-eyed mess.

He hated how wonderful Jim sounded, how sweet and innocent his voice was like having a personal choir being sung to him every night.

He hated how Bular had Jim wrapped around his claw, that the boy would obey whatever he said like an obedient puppy and when he didn't Draal was privileged to hear the so lovely punishments that Bular would dish out. At first, Draal nearly burst from the basement thinking that Jim was in actual danger but soon found out that Jim was enjoying being hit or spanked and that reveled another side to Draal that Jim was a masochist, crying and whimpering in pained pleasure when Bular would smack him like a father would to their child.

Knowing this only fed the fire of jealousy more and gave Draal another reason to hate.

Most of all he hated that it wasn't him making Jim feel this good, that it wasn't him causing all of the wonderful noises, Draal never knew that humans could make such lovely sounds, and now that he did only made him want Jim to be his songbird more than ever.

But why did it have to be Bular to be the one to claim him, that knowledge alone pissed him off, and knowing that Bular had Jim's virginity pissed him off even more.

He understood why they were completely quiet to everyone about this, just imagine the scandal that this relationship would cause.

But why was it their former nemesis?

Why couldn't it be him? 

If only he was just a bit faster at grabbing the boy for himself then he would be the one filling the house with symphonies of pleasure. Draal would be the one bringing Jim to the peak of heaven and he wanted that!

He wanted Jim!

He wanted Jim to call him daddy, master, or whatever!

He wanted to be the one to bring Jim to a teary mess beneath him, arms stretched out yearning for more.

He wanted to be the one to hold Jim close, to feel his soft perfect skin against his stone, to hear that sweet voice call out his name begging Draal to not stop.

He wanted that and wasn't fair!!!

Heck, he would even try that weird kissing thing if he could have Jim all to himself, why did he take so long it admitting his feelings? If his pride wasn't so controlling then he would be laying with Jim and not Bular!

With his raging boner in hand, Draal paused his angry wanking. Jim and Bular weren't at it tonight as it was very quiet so it was only his mind causing him to go mad with lust but he couldn't take it anymore, this unattainable treasure was driving Draal mad.

The bull-like troll buried his face in hands, ignoring the fact that his stone flesh one was slightly covered in pre. Growling with lust, envy, and fury Draal punched the ground causing it to crack slightly.

"God fucking damn it..." He cursed through gritted teeth, no more suffering alone with his imagination he had to get something more or else he was going to break. Grabbing his skirt Draal quickly dress himself knowing full well that his still raging dick only still peeking out from the leather but he ignored it for now.

Making his way up the basement's stairs, Draal crept his way through the door before gently closing it behind him. It was very quiet through the house, in fact too quiet either Jim was at the chubby human's cave with Aaarrrggghhh or he was off training with both Blinky and Bular in Trollmarket, either way, Draal was alone and for once that was good as he needed to get to Jim's room and nab something of the boy's. A blanket preferably but any item to clothing just really any that had Jim's scent.

If he could get his hands on a piece of fabric, something that wouldn't be missed then Draal would be very happy with it as it would help quell his ongoing fantasy with scent and not just with sound and thought alone.

Draal started to carefully creep his way up the stairs that lead to Jim's room. He smiled knowing that his prize was just down the hall but a sound stopped him in his tracks. Draal paused for a second thinking his aroused mind was playing tricks on him, he was about to convince himself that it was his mind he heard it again.

A muffled moan, a high young boy sounding moan. Draal blushed as his cock slowly reharden from being left absent earlier, looking down Draal made a grimes expression when he saw that he had left a trail of precum from the basement to where he currently stood.

 _"I'll clean that up later"_ He took a mental note as he made his way down the corridor to where the sound came from which was Jim's room and he could see that the door was slightly left ajar. 

Creeping slowly as to not make a sound, Draal hugged the wall that leads to the room trying to make himself as small as possible which was extremely hard when you have the bulk of a bull and a hardon that stuck out like a thorn in your foot but he did his best as he went unnoticed reaching the door and when he did what he saw sent an arrow right through his heart.

Jim was being held closely to Bular's chest tightly in one of his arms whilst his other arm held onto Jim's butt as he went at the boy at a steady even pace making a fountain of muffled squeals and cries. Jim's back was facing away Draal so he couldn't see that he was being watched even if he was the blue troll he still wouldn't be able to as he was blindfold as well as gagged, Draal could also see that Jim's wrists were bound with rope behind his back, good thing Bular was holding him. 

Unable to tear his eyes from the scene playing in front of him, Draal quickly unfastened his belt letting his kilt drop to the floor, the sound of metal and leather clattering thankfully went unheard due to how loud the sounds of intense mating.

Lacking lude Draal generously licked his hand before he grasped his rock hard (no pun intended) cock and soon started to move his hand back and forth trying to match the pace that Bular had set.

"Nnnnngggeehh" Draal quickly silenced himself by biting down on a finger to fight off the offending moan as his hips were already starting to thrust into his hands as the pleasure that was coursing through his veins from watching what was being in front of him.

Once again pleasure was being mixed with hatred and jealously along with lust and want with each passing second, hatred at seeing Jim get taken and fucked ever so lovingly and it not being him but also lust at seeing Jim get taken and fucken ever so lovingly and it not being him.

 _"What?"_ Draal paused only for a second as his mind pondered that he was jealous at his ex arch-nemius but still rival, but at the same time completely enjoying and invested in what he was watching. He should have been barging right into that room tearing the two away from each other, beating Bular to a pulp before taking Jim as his prize.

But instead, he stayed quiet behind the door rubbing his meat, ignoring the mess of drool and pre that was forming small puddles on the hardwood floor "F-fuck...ah he looks so tight" He groaned at seeing that fat dark reddish-gray cock sliding seamlessly in and out of Jim's toned and plump backside. Draal moaned as he squeezed his cock at the thought of Jim squeezing around his meat.

He could already feel the waves of ecstasy gently starting to lap against his shores, each stroke of his hand was building on his already existing pleasure so it was getting harder and harder to keep his composure.

With cries, moans, and groans from both human and trolls Draal forgot to keep still and quiet until he stepped forward one step on a creaky floorboard, sucking in breath Draal froze his hand stilled as he stared forward with worry.

Bular had stopped his movements, his cock halfway buried in Jim arse and this now lack of movement and slowly decreasing pleasure brought Jim back to some rational thought.

"Hmm?" He whined to get Bular's attention as he tried to wiggle any part of him that could move along with pining for his daddy to continue but Bular paid him no mind, all he did was slowly stroke Jim's long silky hair making Jim shiver.

But there was a reason to why Bular had stopped, he had found their little peeping tom. Draal.

Amber red eyes stared forward, filled to the brim with arousal as he stared right into Draal's very soul. The blue troll was fully expecting to be punched and beaten into the middle of next week, he was about to high tail it and run but a voice stopped him.

"Are you close boy? You want us to continue?" Bular spoke in an uncharacteristically calm and soothing tone of voice it was deep and comforting, the way the question was formed made it seem that it was for both parties especially since Bular never broke his gaze from Draal.

Both Draal and Jim were close to a climax, both were aching for release so close that they could taste it!

And with that question being spoken forth by a voice that was made of velvet made the promise of an orgasm even more tantalizing.

But Jim was obolives to what was fully going on to the fact he was being watched so he felt no shame in whining loudly and nodding his head so quickly and Bular had to growl to still the boy.

"Hush now dear" He spoke as he slowly lifted the boy off from his raging cock with a resounding pop drawing some more moans from himself and Jim. Reaching and grabbing each cheek Bular spread Jim's very red and slightly bruised backside so show off Jim's gaping hole the ring of muscles clenching around nothing, it gave Draal a full view at what Bular's cock had left.

Draal swallowed completely memorized by it, it was so tempting to walk in and slip his own cock right into warm snug hole and pounding it to his heart's content filling Jim to the brim with his seed.

After a few moments Bular carried the trembling boy over to his bed before practically dropping onto it bring forth a yelp from below, this made Draal give out a low growl he wanted it to be louder but that would blow his cover and Jim will notice he was there.

"You'll get what's coming to you soon enough" He spoke as gently stroked Jim's cheek with a claw, Draal's heart swelled seeing Jim nuzzle his face in the huge black palm before he was flipped over on his stomach, his slender legs spread open as he stood on his tippy toes.

Eyes widening as he's struggled to slow his hand to keep his climax at bay for just a bit longer, stopping completely when Bular looked back to him smirking from ear to ear before turning back to Jim licking his lips as gave a hard smack onto Jim's still sore arse creating a muffled scream of delight.

Draal could only watch in amazement at both who much that adorable pert butt jiggled and that adorable cock and balls bounced and twitch, it made Draal wonder how much more punishment or hitting Jim could take, he was slightly surprised that Jim never cummed while he got beat when sparring or fighting.

Closing his eyes Draal thought of sparring with Jim again, knowing that each blow and hit would make it harder and harder for Jim to focus as he got more and more turned on, trying to hide his bulge from under his black chainmail. It brought an excited grin to Draal's lips as he brought his other hand from his face to cup and fondle his balls, he was getting so very close he just needed a bit more.

And more happened for when he opened his eyes once more Jim was now fully on his bed, his arse high in the air, his back beautifully curved to present himself, his still blinded and gagged face now turned to the door resting on some pillows, Draal could now gaze upon the angelic face even if it partly covered the troll picturing his fluids covering Jim's mouth and cheeks in thick ropes marking him.

"Please, just a little more" Draal muttered as he felt the base of his cock starting to swell to form a knot as a sign that he was going to cum very soon and so would Jim by the looks of it with his breathing near haggard with a bodily twitch now and again.

The bed then creaked as Bular climbed upon it positioning himself to rest his raging cock between Jim's arse cheeks and slowly grind.

"Do you want it?" He growled, taking the gag away from Jim's mouth so he could answer and answer he did.

"Yes! Yes Bular, please!" He cried "Do it! Fuck me, pleaseeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jim didn't have time to finish as his arse was refilled with wonderful fat cock that he and his body loved so much, tears of joy were falling staining his blindfold for Bular wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast, completely wreaking the boy's backside.

Grabbing hold of Jim's hips the prince drilled his meat into that warm tight cavan, jamming into Jim's sweet spot repeatedly creating sparks to ignite through his cells and stars to appear behind his blinded eyes.

Jim's bedroom was filled with the sounds of screams, groans, and growls of pleasure paired with living stone slapping against soft human flesh. Heavy cum fill balls swinging and hitting Jim's much smaller and tender ones, the stinging from each slap only fed the fire that grew bigger and bigger inside both of them that was soon to engulf all including their spy.

Draal couldn't stop, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He should have just walked away back to his basement or back to trollmarket but instead, he just stood there his meat in his hand soaked with his pre as pleasured himself with furious intent.

His eyes remained locked on Jim, from watching the hypnotic swaying of Jim's smooth and elegant manhood Draal had the strange urge to kiss it. He wanted to forever remember what this precious human boy that was his kind's saviour look like in bliss he wanted to remember what his face when he climaxed he wanted that image burned in his memory.

With hips thrusting in his hand it would only take a few seconds for Draal to reach his peak and by the looks of it so was Jim and the troll pounding away at him. Jim's begs and worded pleads soon dissolved into short bursts of sounds of just cries and whines as his voice got higher and higher, he was almost there!  
  
Bular was also feeling his fire starting to take ablaze, having a bit of kindness to their spy Bular wrapped a good chunk of Jim's long hair, wrapping it around his arm a couple time to yank Jim's head for DRaal to see everything but also to show his dominance.

"Scream boy!" Bular commanded as his hips were giving their few final heavy yerks but he was determined to make Jim cum first and boy did he.

"BULAAAAARRRR!!!!" Jim screamed, he screamed the near house down. Good thing Bular always put a soundproofing spell around the house. Drool poured as his tongue could flop part away out of his mouth as nothing but raw pleasure ran throughout his body, lighting every cell to the high heavens. He felt his hips push back against his master as his arse clenched around that wonderful fat cock still within him.

Feeling those clenches was all it took for Bular's own hips took to snapping forward to empty his hot thick seed deep into Jim's arse, coating the walls of his pet completely filling him to the brim so much that Jim's stomach slightly bludged.

All of this was too much for Draal and he could no longer contain himself, biting hard on his finger to muffle any sounds as best as he could as his knot had swollen to it it's fullest to spill his own seed into his still-moving hand along with the floor and part of the door. It was wrong, it felt wrong no it felt ecstatic! He could actually see himself doing this again.

After what felt like forever Draal's cummed out brain's attention was caught once more to see Bular release Jim's hair to slowly pull his slowly softening dick with an echoing pop causing Jim to only twitch, he was completely drained.

If Draal himself wasn't so empty the sight of thick cum dripping down Jim's clenching and now empty arse and running down his creamy thighs would have poped his boner back for such but no such thing, Not tonight. For once Draal was almost nearly satisfied. Until he saw the messed he made.

Panic began to creep as he saw just how much of his cum was about the place, Draal was about to run an get a towel until he heard a cough.

"Ahem"

Looking up at the crack of the door Draal fall backwards over the bannister when he saw that Bular was standing right in the doorway. How did he move so fast and quietly?

"Have fun?" He questioned folding his arms, Draal was expecting to get a beating when he stupidly nodded but nothing came just a sigh.

"Good, I'm glad...in a way. But Jim will need to be cleaned and I can't have him seeing this, drag yourself back to the basement and I'll take care of this...mess" Bular gestured the white stuff "You really need to get laid" 

Draal was about to retaliate but Bular got there before him "And learn some magic" Snapping his claws the mess was instantly cleaned "It could come in handy" He grinned.

The blue troll sigh but bowed in a half-mocking way of saying thanks as he turned to make his way down the stairs.

"Oh one more thing Draal"

"What?..." He whispered through gritted teeth before leather slapped his face, wet leather. It was his kilt....yuck.

"I'm not cleaning that for you" Bular chuckled

"And one last thing, take this" He said after throwing what looked like a clean blanket on the stairs.

"Jim used to sleep with it a lot before you know me, I figured that's why you came up here. Enjoy" Bular explained as he turned back to Jim's room and closing the door.

Sighing a heavy sigh Draal made his way down the stairs back to where he belonged, he couldn't help but feel slightly pathetic but also smug from the act he just committed, maybe he had found a new fetish. Burying his face in his new token of obsession, it smelled just like him with no trace of Bular.

Draal was going to be happy with this...well at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapater took long than expected, I've never written anything like this and was unsure at some parts but I pushed through.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. A little note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to explain myself.

Alright first I wish to apologise for the server lack of activity one this one-shot collection.

I sadly lost quite a bit of confidence after posting the last chapter, I felt it was a bit lackluster and lacking from motvation and inspiration.

But this is no excuse and I truly apologise. I hope to get at least one chapter short or long before the yeah is up, it may take a little longer than usual as my laptop has decided to die which is a shame but I will try my best.

Thank you for all your patience.


End file.
